


[touches boob] n ice

by darkmagicalgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5495591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagicalgirl/pseuds/darkmagicalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hitoka's first time touching a boob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[touches boob] n ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestripedhufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestripedhufflepuff/gifts).



> Happy hqhols! Here is a treat for your KiyoYachi request!  
> OKAY NOW THAT CREATOR REVEALS ARE UP I can tell you all that Julie is to blame for the title.

Hitoka's hand trembled as she reached forward. Despite all her recent boosts in confidence, all the encouragement she had been given, now that the moment was finally here, she found herself terrified. What if she messed it up? What if she wasn't good enough? What if her hands were too slippery and it was totally weird and she grossed Kiyoko out with her damp wiggly fingers? She hadn't grown that much since high school, what if Kiyoko found her hands too childish and got creeped out by the whole idea and sent her away

"Hitoka-chan..." Kiyoko's voice was soft but amused. When Hitoka looked up, she was smiling, eyes crinkled up at the edges. "You don't need to be so worried."

"S-sorry!" Hitoka blushed and covered her face. "It's just so weird, you know? I'v never done this before and I might mess it up..."

Kiyoko giggled, but it wasn't a mean laugh. Kiyoko was never mean, not to Hitoka, not even when she had been a bumbling first year or an overwhelmed second year or a stressed third year. She'd always seemed to find Hitoka's awkwardness sweet.

"We don't need to do it tonight if you don't want to," Kiyoko said. 

"No!" Hitoka was embarrassed all over again by how loud her voice came out. She just really, really wanted to do this. She'd been shocked by the depth of the _want_ the kisses they'd shared had woken up in her, the way the flames licked inside her and set her quaking. 

Kiyoko's smiled curled up at the corners and Hitoka knew she felt the same way. "How about we start off with something we've already done, then?" she asked and covered Hitoka's with her own.

Hitoka nodded and leaned in. She'd been this way about kisses, back when they were still so new and she didn't know what to do about her nose or where to put her tongue. She was so scared that Kiyoko would pull away, disgusting by Hitoka's bumbling attempts.

Then, two dates in, they'd gone to a pier with a ferris wheel. After wandering around all day, sand between their toes and cotton candy on their lips, they'd decided to ride it to the top.

The clouds had been streaked pink and violet, turning everything soft around the edges. Kiyoko's hair had fluttered in the slight wind as they'd stopped right at the highest point, the perfect view of the sky and the sea. She'd been so beautiful it almost hurt to look at her, and the moment was so romantic and perfect that Hitoka could have sworn it had been sculpted just for them.

Then they'd leaned in to kiss, and their teeth had knocked together with an audible click.

Hitoka had just about died, she'd be so horrified. It had been a terrible, unromantic noise, ruining the beautiful moment, and she could feel her pulse jumping not with excitement but anxiety as she squeezed her eyes shut, scared to see Kiyoko's reaction.

"Oh, thank goodness," Kiyoko's had said, sounding so relieved. Hitoka couldn't help opening her eyes then, just one at first to peek, and Kiyoko was grinning at her. "Now the pressure's off, right? We already messed it up, so we don't have to worry anymore."

Then she'd leaned back in like it was the easiest thing in the world, turning her head to trail just the tip of her tongue across Hitoka's lower lip. The sounds of the ocean and the fairgoers below them faded away, muffled under the beating of her heart. The hot zing of desire that lanced through her made her gasp and lean in, reaching forward to curl her fingers into Kiyoko's sweater.

Since then, she hadn't felt scared kissing Kiyoko.

She could concentrate on that, the part of equation she knew. She wet her lips with her tongue, saw how Kiyoko's eyes followed the motion, and pressed forward. Kissing Kiyoko wasn't like kissing a cold goddess or a marble statue or whatever her fans were calling her this week. It was warm and electric, sending sparks racing across Hitoka's skin and then digging in deeper, thrilling her very core.

Kiyoko's hands were like dancers, flying across her skin and leaving shivers in their wake. She tasted human and raw; Hitoka couldn't get enough of it. She could get drunk on this and all she could think was _more_ , breaking the kiss so she could lick at Kiyoko's neck, the spot below the curve of her jaw where Hitoka could feel her beat of her pulse.

This was what she was used to, this was what she knew was good, and she tried to hold on to that feeling as she let Kiyoko pull away. Her glasses had been knocked askew; Hitoka helped pull them off completely. Her eyes were large and dark, her face flushed, and knew she had been the one to do that, she was one Kiyoko was looking at so hungrily.

Kiyoko grinned at her and tugged her hand up to her mouth. She pressed a gentle kiss against the back of Hitoka's knuckles, then flipped it over to do the same to Hitoka's palm, making her giggle. 

"Ready?" Kiyoko asked and pulled Hitoka's hand forward until it was resting just above her shirt.

 _More_ , Hitoka thought and closed the gap.

Kiyoko's breast was firmer than she'd have expected under her hand, and she suddenly felt a bit silly, realizing she was only touching her through two layers of shirt and bra. Still, there was something that felt so intimate about it anyway, as though years of touching her own breasts had desensitized her to the idea but now she's feeling it all anew.

"Not so terrible, is it?" Kiyoko asked. "They're just breasts." And, as if that should be warning enough, she reached down and pulls off her t-shirt in a smooth motion, and then her breasts were _right there_ , and how could she call them _just breasts_ when just looking at them made Hitoka's brain short-circuit completely?

She watched her hand sneak forward again, almost like an out of body experience except she was hyperaware of every bit of sensation. The slight scratch of the lace of her bra, the softness of her skin even as it prickled into gooseflesh as Hitoka's cool fingers moved over them.

Hitoka toyed with the edge of the bra, where pale pink ribbons mixed in with the lace. "May I?" she asked and looked up to see Kiyoko watching her, lower lip between her teeth. She nodded and Hitoka swallowed, letting her fingers explore further, slipping into the cup, pushing it down so she could stroke the skin on the underside of Kiyoko's breast.

Kiyoko shivered as Hitoka's nails bumped against her nipple and she reached out, hand clutching at Hitoka's thigh.

"See?" she said, voice slightly strained. "You're doing just fine."

"This is..." Hitoka turned her hand, letting the pads of her fingers brush against pebbled skin. Kiyoko shivered again, a shiver Hitoka knew well. She let her voice become innocent. "This is okay?"

"More than okay," Kiyoko said and pulled her forward into a searing kiss.

And Hitoka wasn't terrified at all.


End file.
